


Thanks, For Everything

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bottom Sniper, During Expiration Date, M/M, OC names, Sexual Content, Top Spy, canonical characters, updated rating from general to explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to say thanks.<br/>For being there,<br/>For listening,<br/>For caring,<br/>For everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note Sniper had written to Spy during Expiration Date.  
> Highly recommend watching it (if you haven't yet), then this will make more sense.

~~I’m not sure how~~  
~~Just because I~~  
~~Spy~~  

Spook

I’m not one for words.  
It doesn’t come as naturally to me as they do to you.  
It’s what I like about you.  
~~One of the many things I like~~

There is so much I want to say.  
I’d rather say it verbally.  
But my time is limited.  
~~I lo~~  
I wanted to say thanks.  
~~For being there~~  
~~For listening~~  
~~For caring~~  
For everything.  
You made this hell liveable.  
And you made me look forward to every day.  
I’m sorry that you will find out through this letter.

~~I’m dying~~  
I’m going to be dead in 72 hours.  
My whole team will be.  
Probably long gone by the time you read this.  
~~Don’t come looking~~  
There’s nothing you can do to stop it happening.  
I’m just hoping it will be painless. 

~~I~~  
~~I think~~  
~~I know~~  
I’ve had time to think.  
A lot of time.  
And I want you to know  
~~that I lov  
~~~~That I~~

Fuck it.  
  
I love you.  
And it hurts.  
And I’m sorry.  
I’m so sorry.

~~Kenn~~

~~  
~~ Sniper


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright  
> Got it done and posted  
> Might have done this better. I kinda rushed this towards the end but I don't really plan. I just get and idea and hope to get it out as soon as possible because I lose interest pretty quickly (I have about 10 unfinished SniperSpy fics saved)  
> I also think that I got a bit ooc with emotions between these two but I am an emotional person and my emotions were conveyed through these two apparently.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me rambling. Hope you enjoy :)

The pen toppled from his fingers onto the floor. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was sat on the edge of his bed, a pile of letters on his pillow. It was dark inside his van. He had closed his blinds. The only light was coming form a lamp attached to his wall. The death-watch ticked down silently from its place on top of a counter. He placed the letter on top of another addressed to his parents. The book he was leaning on was covered with indents where he pressed to hard crossing out lines. He ran his fingers over them, sighing as he closed his eyes.  
  
“You were going to leave without even a ‘goodbye’?” Sniper yelped, dropping the book onto the floor. “And here I thought that I would at least get a final fuck before you go.”

  
He stood up, trying to hide the letter behind his back.

 

“I-I, uhh-“

 

Spy was leaning against the closed door of his van, arms folded across his chest.

 

“Do not try to hide it. I’ve been here long enough.”

 

Well, shit.

 

“Spook, I’m so-“

 

“André.”

 

“What?”

 

“André. It is my name. My real name.” Spy shrugged. “You may as well know. You are apparently a dead man walking.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Spy gestured to the letter.

 

“You were going to write yours, were you not?”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your real name.”

 

“I-I, yes. Yes I was.”

 

“You changed your mind?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wouldn’t have known yours.”

 

“Well, you do now.”

 

“Yeah. I do.” A hint of a smile played at his lips. “It’s… Kenneth. M’name’s Kenneth.”

 

André held out his hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kenneth. I am André. Spy of the BLU Team. Forbidden lover of the RED Sniper. I am also known as Spook, back-stabbing snake, and, on special occasions, a fucking ponce.”

 

Kenneth chuckled as he shook his hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you too, André. I am Kenneth, as you know. Sniper of the RED Team. Forbidden lover of the BLU Spy. Most of the time, though, I’m just mon cher.” He paused. “No. Scratch that. I’m always mon cher.”

 

Neither made a move to let go. Silence had fallen between them as the weight of the situation sunk in. They stood, facing each other, eyes searching their faces for something. For anything.

 

It was André who broke the silence.

 

“How will it happen?”

 

“I’m kinda… filled with tumours.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Was it your intention to leave without saying goodbye?”

 

Kenneth dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

“I… I thought it would be easier. I’m not the best at goodbyes.”

 

André pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“Are you expected back at your base at all?”

 

Kenneth shook his head.

 

“Spy… RED Spy has taken it upon himself to fulfil everyone’s final wish.”

 

“How… thoughtful.”

 

“He’s helping Scout get a date.”

 

André scoffed.

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

Kenneth shrugged.

 

“He taught him dancing and proper manners and everything. Don’t know why when he could’ve done anything in the world for his last hours.”

 

“He didn’t help you?”

 

Kenneth shook his head.

 

“Nah. He couldn’t help me with what I wanted.”

 

“What did you want?”

 

He looked at André.

 

“To say goodbye.”

 

“Good.” He had dropped his voice to a whisper. “You are in luck, for I am very good at goodbyes.”

 

He pressed his lips softly to Kenneth’s once, and then again. He moved a hand to Kenneth’s hair, pulling lightly at his hair. Kenneth had placed a hand on André’s chest, kissing back for a moment, before pushing away.

 

“Sp-André, I‘m going to be gone...”

 

André shook his head, sitting Kenneth down on top of his bed.

 

“If you would let me, may I bid you farewell?”

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt.”

 

“Mon cher, it was I who made the first move. It was I that came to you and decided to stay. If I get hurt, it is my own fault.” He knelt in between Kenneth’s legs, cupping his face in his hands. “May I?”

 

Kenneth placed his hands on top of André’s, nodding.

 

“Please.”

 

André pressed his lips more firmly against Kenneth’s, pushing him down onto his back. Their lips never parted as they manoeuvred themselves to fit onto the mattress. André pressed a leg in between Kenneth’s as their kiss became more frantic. Their hands wandered, pulling at hair and clothing as they moaned softly at the contact between them.

 

André sat up, panting slightly as he grasped the edge of his balaclava. Kenneth watched as he pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. His hands immediately went to André’s face, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones as he gave a small smile.

 

“You’re beautiful, as always.”

 

André smirked.

 

“You expected anything less?”

 

Kenneth rolled his eyes, pulling him down for another kiss. It was a moment longer before they both became impatient, unbuttoning and taking off shirts, kicking off shoes and slipping out of their trousers.

 

André ran his hands down Kenneth’s sides as he pressed kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. His hand trailed to Kenneth’s hardening cock, taking him into his hand and stroking him slowly. Kenneth moaned softly, gripping the sheet beneath him with one hand and running his other through André’s hair. André shifted himself further down, glancing up at Kenneth, before trailing his tongue over the head of Kenneth’s cock.

 

“Fuck,”

 

Kenneth had groaned, his other hand moving to tangle in André’s hair as André worked him over, alternating between running his fingers over Kenneth’s nipples and taking him further into his mouth. He swallowed around Kenneth, taking pleasure in the soft gasps spilling from the other’s lips.

 

He pulled off, ignoring Kenneth’s protests as he sat up. He leaned over, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a tube of lube and at least five condoms.

 

“W-Where did you-“

 

“I was expecting to get laid tonight. I put it there when I broke in earlier.”

 

Kenneth rubbed a hand over his face as he groaned.

 

“Fucking…”

 

“Ponce?” André finished, raising an eyebrow. Kenneth dropped his hand down from his face, looking up at André before he started… giggling?

 

“I-I’m, ha, s-so sorry mate.” He controlled his breathing, smiling widely. “I suppose it is… a special occasion.”

 

André smiled.

 

“As it is.” He popped open the lid of the tube, squeezing lube across his fingers. “Though I like to think that making love to you is always a special occasion.”

 

“… Love?”

 

“Oui. That is what I said.”

 

Kenneth dropped his head back to stare at the roof of his van.

 

“I-I didn’t think-I didn’t kn- I’m… I’m…”

 

“You are what, mon cher?”

 

André had paused, looking down at Kenneth, brow furrowed slightly.

 

“Surprised.”

 

“Porquoi?” He shifted so he was leaning over Kenneth. “Why?”

 

“I didn’t think you would… Want that.”

 

“Why?”

 

Kenneth frowned.

 

“You hate me.”

 

André smiled.

 

“I like your cock,”

 

“ _That’s a start.”_

 

They both said in unison. André narrowed his eyes at Kenneth, before starting to chuckle.

 

“How long ago was it when I said that?”

 

Kenneth shrugged, suddenly remembering his hard on, and the encounters that André had left him hard. “A year ago? 18 months?” He squirmed slightly under André’s gaze.

 

“And you still remember?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I dunno?”

 

André pressed him further.

 

“Why did you remember?”

 

Kenneth groaned.

 

“Can you stop asking me questions and fuck… Make love to me? If you stick around I might tell you.”

 

André sat back, smirking.

 

“You think I am going to leave you?”

 

“You’ve done it before.”

 

“Oui. I have.” He reached down, pressing a finger slowly into Kenneth. “But not today.”

 

Kenneth winced slight at the intrusion, relaxing with an intake of breath.

 

“Better not.”

 

André worked him open with two, then three fingers. He had the assassin writhing beneath his ministrations. Kenneth’s eyebrows were furrowed as his breathing became heavier. André removed his fingers, rolling on a condom and slicking himself up. He positioned himself, looking down at Kenneth as he slowly pushed in.

 

Kenneth had always been silent, apart from a few gasps and soft moans when André pumped his hips at the _right_ angle or when he wrapped his fingers around Kenneth’s cock and stroked him slowly. He face was pressed into André’s neck, arms around his shoulders to keep him close.

 

It was just for the sex. That’s all it had been. That’s all that they thought it would be. It had never been like this. Never as intimate. Never as passionate.

 

It was breaking André’s heart.

 

“A-André, I’m…”

 

Kenneth’s voice was breathless in his ear.

 

“Me too.”

 

He shifted to kiss Kenneth and pull him somewhat closer. André pressed his forehead against Kenneth’s, hips losing his rhythm as he neared his release.

 

“Kenneth…”

 

He felt Kenneth come around him, pushing him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm, slowly coming to a stop. Breathing heavily, He looked down at Kenneth. At his lover, dishevelled beneath him.

 

He was beautiful.

 

“Tu es si beau.”

 

He pressed his lips against Kenneth’s forehead, then his lips.

 

“Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.”

 

“What’re you saying?”

 

Kenneth mumbled, watching as André drew away from him.

 

“You are handsome. So very handsome.” He sat up, taking the condom off and putting it in a bin. He reached over, picking up one of Kenneth’s discarded shirts on the floor. He moved back, wiping Kenneth down. “And I am happy to have met you.”

 

Kenneth reached out, grasping André’s hand and entwining their fingers.

 

“Me too.” He pulled André down against him, wrapping his arms around the other as they settled into the embrace. “Thank you.”

 

“Mmm… No need to thank me. I wanted it as much as you did.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, shifting around once more as their legs tangled and arms wrapped around their torsos, trying to be as close to each other as they could. They settled, their heartbeats and their breaths being the only sound between them.

 

André rubbed a hand slowly up and down Kenneth’s back, before coming to rest at his hip.

 

“Why did you remember?”

 

There was an intake of breath.

 

“Because… Because you were the only thing on my mind for days after.” Kenneth sighed. “I can’t see myself without you. I start the day and I hope that you will drop by. I listen out for your footsteps. I hope to catch a smell of your cigarettes. Of your cologne. Of you. I finish the day hoping you will drop by later. I catch myself thinking about you. Worrying about you, and I know I shouldn’t and I just can’t help it.” He shook his head. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?”

 

André didn’t understand why Kenneth was sorry.

 

“What I said.”

 

“Oh, mon cher…” He tucked Kenneth underneath his chin. “Non. Do not be sorry.” His hand resumed running up and down Kenneth’s back. “Mon cher. I have wanted you to come back to France with me when this is all over. I have always wanted you to. I want you to be there when I go to sleep. I want you to be there when I wake. I have for so long now.”

 

I’m so-“

 

“Kenneth. I thought I did not know why you intrigue me, but I do. I have never met any one like you before. I will not meet anyone like you. You are one of a kind, and I am glad to have shared so much with you. I only hated you because you were RED. That was all, and even that hatred was never truly there.” He squeezed Kenneth tighter as he felt him start to tremble. “It is dangerous for us to have been together during this war. I am glad no one has found out. I am glad no one will. I do not love many people. I have not loved someone in a very long time. I did not think that I would ever love someone again, and being with you has proved me wrong time and time again.”

 

“André…”

 

“I love you, mon cher.”

 

Kenneth clutched André’s shoulders, shaking his head.

 

“I didn’t think you did. I never thought you would.”

 

“I do. And I always will.”

 

Kenneth kissed André forcefully. It hurt but he didn’t care. Neither of them did.

 

“I-I…” He pulled away from André quickly, glancing over at the death-watch. It read 10 minutes. “Shit. Oh shit.” He ran a hand through his hair, breath quickening. “I don’t-I only-I-“

 

“Do you want me to be here?”

 

Kenneth shook his head.

 

“I-“

 

A loud crash followed by an inhumane scream startled them both.

 

“What the-“

 

They moved over to the window, pulling the blinds away. Over at RED base there was trouble. Sirens were screaming and gunshots were firing.

 

Kenneth had moved, finding his discarded clothing to put back on.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Helping. It would seem out of place for me not to go and help.”

 

“Do you want me to help as well?”

 

Kenneth paused, shaking his head.

 

“No. There’s still cameras. I may be… gone, but you’ll still be alive.” He grabbed his hat, putting it on his head and grabbing his rifle. “I don’t want you to suffer from the consequences even after I’m not here.”

 

“D’accord.”

 

André was still sat on the bed, watching Kenneth. It was too fast. He knew once Kenneth had left, he would lose it.

 

“Can you deliver my letter to my parents? Not as soon as possible, but y’know…”

 

André nodded.

 

“Oui. I can do that.”

 

Kenneth paused, looking over at André. He slung his rifle over his shoulder, leaning down to press one more kiss to his lips.

 

“I love you. Thank you.”

 

André smiled.

 

“I love you too, mon cher.”

 

Kenneth took one more look at André, one final look, before stepping out of his van, sprinting towards the RED base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There's going to be another chapter. Can't really leave it on this can I?  
> And what did you think of the names I gave them?  
> I did research on popular names in Australia and France in the 1930's (with TF2 being set in the 1970's I assumed that the both of them are aged about 35+) and there were a couple that I liked, but Kenneth and André stood out the most and I decided to stick with them.  
> I have names for most of the other mercenaries as well (if there's a fic with them I might put it in there, otherwise their names can remain a secret) but yeah.  
> This was also the first time in a very long time that I have written penetration and idk how it came out.  
> Criticism is appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finished!  
> ended up longer than I expected and developed even more of a plot? (wha...? did not see that coming tbh)  
> And thank god for 8tracks with their SniperSpy playlists (honestly believe that Obsessions from Marina and the Diamonds is _the_ SniperSpy song)  
>  Anyway, enjoy.

He sat upon the fallen beast of bread, sharpening his blade.

 

_Shit._ He thought. _What the hell am I going to tell André?_

 

He wasn’t dying. Well, not from tumours. No one was. Apparently it was just bread that got the tumours, so really, the RED Team had nothing to worry about at all.

 

“Hey Sniper.”

 

He looked over at RED Engineer, nodding to acknowledge his greeting.

 

“Truckie.”

 

He jumped down from where he was sat upon the bread-monster, sheathing his kukri as he moved over to where Medic and Engineer were observing the fallen creature.

 

“You weren’t here earlier to hear it. It’s just bread that gets tumours!” RED Engineer slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “We had nothing to worry about at all.”

 

“So, we’re definitely not going to die?”

 

Medic shook his head.

 

“Not right now. We are eventually-“

 

“-but not from tumours.” Engineer finished. “Hey, you were missing for most of the past day. Did you do anything?”

 

“I… wrote letters, that I didn’t actually end up sending…”

 

“Well, that’s a relief! Who’re you planning on sending them to?”

 

“My folks and… uh, someone close to me.”

 

Someone that he needed to tell that he was still alive.

 

Medic raised an eyebrow.

 

“A lover?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Someone close to you. I assumed that it was a lover.”

 

“I-I… Um, yeah. Back home. I lover I have.”

 

“I didn’t know you had someone,” Engineer clapped him on the shoulder again. “In the four years I’ve known you, you’ve never told me.”

 

Medic narrowed his eyes.

 

“Or me.”

 

“I-I’ve never had the chance to talk about them before,” He started moving away. He needed to get away before he revealed something. He gestured in the direction of his van. “Ah, I need to head back.”

 

“Why?”

 

Medic was trying to press him further, but he was already turning away.

 

 “I, uh, I forgot turn off my van.” He held up a hand to wave. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Alrighty then. We’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

He had started sprinting. He had left his rifle behind. He knew that Engineer would find them and put them in a safe place for him.

 

He couldn’t help but worry about Medic finding out.

He hoped he wouldn’t find out.

He hoped no one would ever find out.

 

He almost ripped the door off of the hinges, toppling over himself to get inside.

 

He paused.

 

André.

 

“Spook, I’m-“

 

He was a mess. The letter that Kenneth had written to him was rumpled and clutched between his fingers. He looked up from where he was on the edge of the bed. Tear streaks trailed down his face, staining the paper.

 

“Are you…?’

 

Kenneth threw his arms around André, pulling him close.

 

“No. I’m not dying.”

 

André clutched at his shirt, taking shuddering breaths in.

 

“Mon cher. You made me cry for nothing.”

 

“I didn’t know. Honestly.”

 

André pulled back, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Of course I know that you did not know. You are not that good at acting.” He looked up at Kenneth. “Trust me. I am a Spy. It is part of my job.”

 

“Does that mean that…”

 

André smirked.

  
“Non. I could not fake my love for you.”

 

Kenneth stood awkwardly for another moment.

 

“Well, that’s…. good.”

 

André rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling Kenneth in for a kiss.

 

“Oh.” He paused, drawing back enough to look Kenneth in the eyes. “And if anyone else find out about my name, I’ll-“

 

“Have to kill me?” Kenneth finished. “Yeah. Thought as much. Same goes for my name, I guess.”

André raised an eyebrow.

 

“You guess?”

 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “No one else here knows it. I’d rather keep it like that. It’d… freak me out if people started calling me by my first name again. It’s been…”

 

“Four years? Since you started working for RED?”

 

Kenneth frowned.

 

“…Yeah. It has been.”

 

“We seem to be in the same predicament.”

 

“Yeah. We do.” He frowned. “Uh… We may have some trouble though.”

 

“What? More?”

 

“Medic, RED Medic, may be onto me…”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“They asked why I was missing and I told them that I was writing letters and I said to my parents and to someone special and I panicked and they kept pressing me and now Medic thinks something is up and I don’t know what-“

 

“Am I someone special to you?”

 

Kenneth paused.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Ah. Then there is no problem. We just have to be more… careful.”

 

“Aren’t we careful enough?”

 

André shrugged.

 

“It does not hurt to be even more so.” He pulled away from Kenneth, lowering his voice. “And I suppose that you did not check to see if anyone followed.”

 

“Ah… No.”

 

“Hmm.” André inspected his cloaking device. “I have overstayed my welcome for the time being. I will have to depart to avoid suspicion of my own team.”

 

“How are you-“

 

“You are going to head out once again. You are going to observe the stars of the early evening. I will follow you out cloaked and then depart.”

 

“When will you be back?”

 

André shrugged.

 

“When I get the time?”

 

“…Okay.”

 

André pulled him in for another kiss.

 

“I will return, mon cher.”

 

Kenneth smiled.

 

“You better.”

 

He moved out of the van, stepping into the cool air of the evening. He stepped forward, hearing the faint steps of André behind him and the soft press of lips to his cheek then… Nothing.

 

He remained standing for a moment longer, listening out for anything else.

 

It was quiet.

 

No one had followed him.

 

He released his breath, rubbing a hand over his face. Engineer probably wanted to know all about his ‘lover’ when they next met. He groaned, turning to move back into the van. He could always turn him down and refuse to tell him anything…

 

His eyes landed on the letter to his parents. He frowned, looking around for the letter to André. Did André leave it somewhere?

 

His eyes fell onto another piece of paper tucked beneath his pillow. He pulled it out, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he opened it.

 

 

Kenneth,

 

I would have left by the time you found this.

I knew that you were not dying. I am not revealing how I knew.

Not in this letter.

Anyone could read this.

 

Do not get me wrong.

 

Not all that happened was a lie.

I could not tell you that you were not dying. Not until someone else in RED told you first.

I did not want to arouse suspicion of you knowing details that you were not present for.

 

Not all that happened was acting.

I apologise if you feel betrayed.

You should not.

What I said about you, about us, was all true.

That, I could not lie about.

I have kept my letter from you for sentimental value.

 

But enough about that.

 

My time is running short. The problem seems to be taken care of as there is no longer gunshots and inhumane screams coming from RED base, which means that you will be returning soon.

 

I realise that I will probably get punched for this letter.

 

I am looking forward to it.

 

Love,  
  
Your Fucking Ponce,

André

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.  
> I will reveal how André knew that he was not dying in a... later work. Maybe.  
> Or I might just put it in a comment or something. (nah. I have an idea for another work (it will involve more of the plot with medic))  
> But, yeah. For now, this fic is finished.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> (criticism is still welcome and if parts of this did not make sense (apart form André knowing) please let me know. I wrote this and have not had it beta'd yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.  
> There might be a second chapter.  
> Might be.


End file.
